You Belong With Me
by bel canto bueno
Summary: So here it is. I've set out to make my best friend realize that I'm perfect for him. There are just two problems. 1. he sees me as a sister and 2. he has a horrible girlfriend. Don/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to another Declan/Don story. This is in no ways a sequel to Speak Now, but it does feature the same cast of characters in all their glory. You don't have to read Speak Now to understand this; the two aren't really related except for the characters. If you're a new reader, welcome. If you're here from Speak Now, I'm glad you're back!**

**As with Speak Now, Don, Declan, Danny, Lindsay, etc are all in their early twenties. Cases from the show might be used. And here we go:**

**In another story inspired by a Taylor Swift song, we have You Belong With Me**

**Summary: So here it is. I've set out to make my best friend realize that I'm perfect for him. There are just two problems. 1. he sees me as a sister and 2. he has a horrible girlfriend. Don/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs. Taylor Swift owns "You Belong With Me" and CBS owns CSI:NY**

* * *

><p>I'm in love with my best friend.<p>

Yeah, I know, what a cliché. But it's not like I've been in love with him since forever. It was kinda more of a…recent thing.

Don Flack and I met in Calculus, his senior year of high school, my junior. My family had just moved to the US from Italy and I was having a bit of trouble adjusting. He taught me how to play some Rock, Paper, Scissors game that everyone likes.

We've been best friends ever since.

It wasn't until his latest girlfriend that I realized I was in love with him. And if it wasn't for Lindsay, I would have gone on in blissful unawareness.

As it stands, Lindsay does, in fact, exist, and is my best friend, after Don. We had met one night at the bar, when Don brought me out for his birthday. Lindsay was the newest member of their 'team' and she and I clicked instantly the minute we met.

Ok, the bottle of tequila we downed might have had something to do with it. But there's no going back once you've karaoked "Secret Lovers".

Don still mocks us for that one.

Annoying asshole.

His new girlfriend's name is Devon. They met at a charity event that I organized. And at first, I was fine with it. I mean, Don's girlfriends have always kind of just been there. They always attempted to keep him away from me, I didn't let it bother me, and Don would drop them as soon as they actually made him choose between us.

This pattern worked for me.

Then Lindsay made a speech about how I was in love with the guy and that we're like a movie and we'll fall in love, get married, have tons of kids, blah, blah, blah.

I laughed in her face for about an hour. I'm pretty sure there were tears involved. My stomach still hurt the next morning.

But apparently it was enough to raise some doubts in my mind. Because soon after her speech, there was a voice in my head; let's call him Albert.

Albert is really actually annoying as hell. He always has something to say whenever Don is around, whether he's with Devon or not.

And now Devon's starting to bother me. Well, between her and Albert, she's starting to bother me. He keeps making comments about her and the airhead doesn't really do much to make me defend her.

Devon certainly isn't the brightest of the bunch, and other than being pretty and rich, she doesn't really have much going for her.

Albert and I certainly can't see what she's got that's kept him with her for so long. I mean, sure she's gorgeous, what with her supermodel long legs, perfect strawberry blonde hair, and shiny green eyes.

Oh who am I kidding? Don has two requirements for his girlfriends: pretty and easy. Devon's definitely both.

In fact, she's the complete opposite of everything that I am. She's tall and classy with perpetually perfect porcelain skin; I'm short and insane. My skin tone ranges from olive to deep tan, depending on the season. She can do anything with her perfect hair; my hair can either do curly or straight.

It's not that I'm ugly…or at least I hope I'm not. I'm just not Don's type. Devon is Don's type. Her, and Emily, and Mackenzie, and Gina, and all the girls before them—they're all Don's type.

It's gonna take a lot of work to prove to Don that we're perfect. Luckily I have some back-up.

1. Lindsay Monroe: best friend—She's the one that got me into this mess, she sure as hell is going to help me out of it.

2. Ainsley Hayes: assistant and friend—My southern belle best friend is a sucker for a good love story. She's also been on the Don/Declan ship since we met.

3. Danny Messer: Don's best friend—He hates the bimbos Don dates (though he's dated his fair share) and has been insisting that Don and I are perfect for years. He claims that I am the only girl who would still let Don go on excursions with him and therefore has decided he wants us together.

4. Albert: the voice inside my head—He will not leave me alone until I complete this mission. I'm sure of it. So I guess he's invited too.

I have my assignment, I have my crew.

Now I just have to get Don to realize he loves me…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo...what do we think so far? Declan is back, in all her insanity. The story's a little crazy and a bit weird, but I'm pretty excited about it, so let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, school's been killing me so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>We are finally at the end of that terrible season called winter. Six years living in this country and I'm still not used to the cold. Don teases me mercilessly about it<p>

It's not my fault, ok? I'm from this wonderful little port town on the southernmost tip of the heel of the boot. It's bright, warm, and sunny almost all year round, with a bit of rain in the afternoons and an occasional rainy season. If the temperature drops down into the fifties, that's considered cold.

It's mid-March, and with a little bit of luck, there will be no more snow for the season. There's only a month until my birthday which means soon enough, summer will arrive, and my skin can go back to the deep tan that I love seeing it at.

This thought caused a smile to grow across my face as I shoved my hands deeper into the furry pockets of my favorite olive green Hollister bomber jacket. The inside of the coat and the hood were both lined with the same fur inside the pockets. In high school, this coat in black had been my favorite jacket. In college, my older brother Tanc, had melted it in the dryer. Last winter, Don had found the jacket I was wearing now and bought it for me.

It may have been the best gift he's ever given me.

"Brought you something," Don moved his head away from my ear just in time; I swiveled around to face him and my curls would have whipped against his face. He held out a medium, to-go coffee cup with a plastic lid, keeping the other for himself.

My smile grew as I took the cup from him and lifted it to my mouth for a sip. Hot chocolate, yum.

"Hi," I greeted him with a hug. He left his arm around my shoulders as we began a walk down the street.

"Any ideas?" Don squeezed my shoulders, pulling me closer. Between his job as a homicide detective, mine planning events and weddings, and our own personal lives, the two of us hadn't had much time to spend together. That being said, we were a little late doing our shopping for his father's birthday on Sunday. Neither of us had any idea what to get him.

"None," I admitted, hanging my head slightly.

He kissed the side of my head. My stomach flipped. "Cheer up, Dec; we'll think of something. Let's just walk around and see what hits us."

To any casual passerby, we probably seemed like a young couple out to do some shopping, possibly enjoying a walk in the early beginnings of spring.

_Haha you wish, Albert teased._

I'm ready to push this guy off a bridge.

_And where would the fun in that be?_

Oh trust me, Albert, it would be _plenty_ of fun.

"You alright?" Don asked, staring at me.

If you consider having conversations with an invisible voice in your head 'alright'…well yeah, then everything's just dandy. "Fine," I took another sip of hot chocolate. "Why?"

"You're just quiet," Don said. "It's weird not having you try and chat my ear off."

"I figured Devon did enough of that already," It slipped out before I could help it. I winced, expecting an angry retort.

He laughed. "Yeah, but I actually listen to what you're saying," I grinned.

_Score: Declan 1, Devon 0_

* * *

><p>"Why are you bringing me here?" I pulled my hand out of Danny Messer's grasp as he tried to pull me toward the door of a house.<p>

He stopped walking. "Alright, confession time Delk." Danny and I had first met through Don; they had been best friends throughout high school and had continued their friendship to this day, especially now that they worked together. Danny was like an additional older brother that I never asked for and was always fun to hang out with.

Even if he did bring me to strange houses.

"Don't be mad," He prefaced. My eyes narrowed. "."

"Why?" I whined. It was a Friday night; I thought he was taking me to a bar. Apparently I was wrong.

"Aww, come on, Delk. My family loves you, and you know it's my mom's dream for me to marry a nice Italian girl." It was true. The first time I had met Danny's parents had been at my parent's house. My dad had befriended Danny's dad, so the Messer's had come for dinner. Maria Messer had seen Danny and I interact and declared us her next project. To this day, she's trying to get us together. 'She'll see you here, get off both of our backs a little, and by the next time she sees you, you'll be with Don and it won't even matter anymore." He smirked.

"You owe me," I told him, reluctantly grabbing my purse from his Crime Lab issued SUV.

"Whatever you want," He promised.

Whatever I want? Ok, this is definitely worth it. I could make him get me a pony. Or take me on a nice vacation. Well, there's no need to rush; I have plenty of time to think about this.

The Messer's are a lively bunch and for anyone who doesn't come from an equally large and loud bunch, they can come off as pretty overbearing. Everyone thinks that they individually know what's best for you. There's lots of screaming. Cousins cursing other cousins out. Aunts kissing cheeks and giving hugs like they'll never see you again. All forms of alcohol are plentiful and there's enough food to feed an army.

I love it.

The house we're at belongs to Danny's paternal grandparents, but both sides of Danny's family are here. The mothers, grandmothers, and aunts are all in the kitchen, screaming at each other like there's no tomorrow. Danny and I start our hello's there, only to be shooed out with wooden spoons.

Italian women do not like their kitchen invaded.

By the time Danny and I said hello to all of his other relatives, dinner was ready. We helped ourselves to mountains of food and sat down with his family.

After dinner, Danny left me in the family room with some of his cousins and his creepy older brother, while he went off to have a chat with his mom.

Ok, so it was more that his mom dragged him in the kitchen with her to talk, but that's not the point. He still left me here alone.

Louie Messer has the same charm Danny has, but he chooses to use it in a much sleazier manner.

There's a hockey game on TV and Louie's decided that I, as the only girl in the room, need a play-by-play explanation of what's happening. However, six years of being best friends with Don Flack has taught me everything I need to know about hockey, so when Danny comes into the room and says that he's ready to head out, I jump at the chance to get away from Louie, who's slipping innuendos into his explanation like he's being paid per line.

This time, when Danny and I get out of the car, we're standing outside a bar, me still ranting about Louie, by the time Danny and I reach Don, who's sitting with a group of guys. "I mean, really? The iceman cometh, but never too soon?"

"Excuse me?" Don's protective tone was front and center as I sat down next to him and Danny snickered.

"Danny took me home for dinner tonight," I scowled.

Don blinked a couple of times. "And?"

"And then left me alone with Louie and a hockey game."

"My cousins were there too!" Danny protested.

"Your cousins did nothing to help me out," I glared at him, like it was his fault not one of them jumped to my rescue. "They sat and laughed while Louie used line after line,"

Danny shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Coulda been worse. Sonny could've been there,"

I death glared at him, while Don looked back and forth between the two of us. "And to think, I was going to offer you a ticket to the exhibition game."

"Exhibition game?" Danny's interest peaked, much to the amusement of the other guys at the table.

"Uh huh," I nodded, mimicking the smirk he had on earlier. "Italy vs. US at Giants Stadium this May, should be some great football."

"Italy has a football team?" The guy sitting next to Danny looked utterly shocked, this look matched by mine of pure confusion, as I turned to look at Don.

"She means soccer," Don told the guy across from him, "Don't mind her; she's not from here,"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Danny asked. "I want that ticket, what do I need to do?"

I grinned at him. "Ok, it's yours. And you can just add this moment, of what you'll need to do for it, to when you told me you'd do anything I want."

Danny banged his head on the table as Don burst into laughter. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Because I took her to dinner with my parents." Danny groaned. "I'm screwed,"

"Pretty much," I told him, my grin growing as a waitress dropped a plate of nachos off in front of Don and I. "Oh, thank god, I'm starving," I pulled a chip off the plate and popped it in my mouth, turning toward Don after I was don chewing. "The girlfriend know you're here tonight?" I asked him, ignoring the clench of my stomach.

Don shrugged. "She's not my keeper," I raised my eyebrow at him. "She went to California with her sister to see their cousin" I grinned triumphantly. "Aren't you supposed to be at some thing with your parents tonight?" He asked, trying to get the spotlight off of him.

I nodded. "Paid Tanc $500 to cover for me,"

A smile flickered across Don's face, his real smile, not the smirk he uses to impress girls, and I found myself smiling with him. "Atta girl," He threw his arm around my shoulder, introducing me to the others at the table, somehow not noticing that my heart was about to beat out of my chest at his touch.

God damn, this has got to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so there we go. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and even if you have any ideas of things you might like to see, I'm always open to them!**


End file.
